


【all昀】我的教官和我姐妹的教官

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 三人行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: “我”全程围观doi
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 李现/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 现昀 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【all昀】我的教官和我姐妹的教官

说起军训，大家想到的可能是很累，有些女孩可能会想到教官之间的“激情”，没错，我显然是后者，但是我与其他人相比不同的是，我搞到真的了，还是3p的那种。  
  
想想就像是一场梦，当年我们教官之间的爱恨情仇放到现在也是一段绝美佳话。  
  
事情是这样的，我有两个好姐妹，我们是高中就玩在一起的，当然了，能和我这种人玩在一起的一定都是和我一个德行。  
  
缘分妙不可言，当初高中毕业时许下的大学也要在一起的诺言没想到真的实现了，我正常发挥被A大录取；我的一个姐妹，暂且称她为小红，她滑档了；另一个姐妹小绿，被捡漏了。  
  
开学第一课就是军训，要不说缘分这东西很悬呢，我们三个又恰好在一个连队里，于是我们三个人迅速形成一个坚固的小团体，风吹不倒雨淋不着那种。  
  
军训是男女分开的，我们是女生连，教官是一个男生，叫张若昀，他皮肤很白净，眼睛不算大但是眼尾微微下垂显得无辜，鼻尖上有一点小痣，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的有点点欲。  
  
哈？你问我为什么看的这么清楚，因为我站在第一排。  
  
总而言之张若昀是很软的一个人，软到什么程度呢？就拿站军姿来说吧，其他连站20分钟最少，而我们连队只要有两个女生坚持不住了，张若昀就会叫我们休息。  
  
所以我们连是被所有人艳羡的一个连队，每天就是嘻嘻哈哈混时间，整个操场上只有我们这个连一直坐在树荫底下。  
  
我们跟张若昀玩得很好，还知道了他其实是大三的学长，于是我们就八卦起来，问他有没有对象。  
  
“啊……这个保密哦……”张若昀每次都会这样回答，脸上蒙着一层粉粉红晕。  
  
但是我们三个独具慧眼，一眼就看出来他口中的对象一定是男的。你问我为什么，当然是因为张教官前凸后翘的身材。  
  
但是快乐的时光总是短暂的，训练到中期就要全体考核，然后分成几个不同的连队分别练习不同的东西。  
  
我不想离开张教官于是并没有好好表现，留在了张若昀带的老弱病残连队里，他看着剩下的女孩们无奈地笑笑然后又带着我们去树荫下面坐了。  
  
然而小红和小绿都离开了，小红去打军体拳，小绿去打枪了。哦，对了，小绿是个倒霉蛋，射击连全是男生，正好差了一个，小绿就被塞进去了。  
  
小红和小绿只呆了一天就受不了了，晚上就来找我抱怨，说其他连队实在太累，脚底都磨出泡来了，还是想念张若昀教官。  
  
“不过我们教官真的好帅啊，又白又高，还有颗小虎牙呢！”小红一边揉脚一边满脸花痴相。  
  
“真假？还有比张若昀极品的？”我不服气，觉得小红背叛了我们的联盟。  
  
“真的啊，他叫刘昊然，可帅啦，特别阳光，比张教官高了不少，那袖子一挽胳膊白的都发光了。”小红说着说着双手合十开始幻想。  
  
我看她那副花痴的样子只觉得孺子不可教，摇了摇头决定将她踢出我们的芭比梦幻城堡。  
  
“我看过你们那个刘教官，还行吧，没有我们李教官帅啦。”小绿拍拍小红的肩膀，然后喝了口冰水。  
  
“哈？你们教官？他也帅吗？”我一脸问号，不禁怀疑帅哥是否都上交了国家。  
  
小绿高深莫测闭上眼睛晃了晃脑袋，说：“那当然，我们教官浑身散发着男人的荷尔蒙，绝对是男女通吃，连里有好几个男生还暗恋他呢。而且啊，他还对我特别好，我端枪端的手酸，他就让我休息到一边看着呢。”  
  
看着小绿和小红满脸少女的微笑，我心里不禁有些着急，不如也好好表现，去外面见见“世面”。当然了，我并不是说张若昀不好的意思，只不过听了小红小绿的描述我有些浮想联翩。  
  
第二天，小红的连队在我们旁边集合。我抻长了脖子去看她们的教官，只看见个高大清瘦的背影，他帽檐压得有点低，白净的下半脸上笑着露出一颗小虎牙。  
  
军体拳就是要动作标准才赏心悦目，刘昊然先是给她们演示了一遍，他动作舒展洒脱行云流水，不知怎的我觉得他有点像琅琊榜里的萧平旌。  
  
好像……确实不错。不不不，我不能背叛张若昀，于是我扭过头去看张若昀，没想到他竟然也盯着小红她们的刘教官。  
  
我的某种嗅觉十分敏锐，于是我立马对张若昀进行了微表情分析(就是痴汉地看着张若昀罢了)：张教官嘴角笑盈盈的，眼睛里冒出点小花花，两条腿十分少女并在一起用手抱着坐在地上。  
  
绝对有鬼！于是我贱兮兮地凑到张若昀身边，怼了怼他的胳膊。他好像被吓到了，做作地拉了拉帽檐，转头看我的时候眼眶居然有点点红。  
  
靠北，好可爱，我仿佛感受到我内心男子气概の觉醒。  
  
“张教官，你在看她们训练吗？”  
  
“啊……没有啦，我在发呆。”张若昀放空了一秒然后把头转向另一边，好像在掩饰什么。  
  
“你也会打军体拳吗？”  
  
“会啊。”  
  
“那你也教教我们呗，我们闲着也是闲着，好不好嘛~”我臭不要脸地拽着张教官的迷彩服衣袖，他受不了女生跟他撒娇，于是轻声答应了我。  
  
他站起来，也把我们叫了起来，女孩们不知道要做什么，于是就开始激动的窃窃私语。  
  
“我教你们打打军体拳吧……也不是非得学，就当干点什么吧。”张若昀把握在手里的腰带重新系好，勾勒出细细的腰身。  
  
正巧赶上小红她们连队休息，于是她们便齐刷刷的都朝我们这边看，那个刘教官也兴致勃勃地走近了一点。  
  
张若昀给我们示范了几个简单的动作，虽然说他动作做的的确到位，但是很难不让人将注意力转移到什么别的地方，比如胸部和屁股。为什么有人能把迷彩服也穿得这么色？  
  
绝对不是我一个人好色，因为我清楚听见了身边所有女生在张若昀挺胸时呼吸一滞。  
  
“看明白了吗？”张若昀做完一套之后抻了抻跑到屁股上面去的衣服，然后一脸单纯地问我们。  
  
答案当然是没看懂，谁不想再看张若昀色情表演，啊不，打一套拳呢。  
  
于是诚实的小张教官在我们的哄骗中打了一遍又一遍，直到最后他有点气虚，脸颊泛起潮红，额前刘海微微有些汗湿。  
  
显然不止我们认为张若昀动作“不标准”，隔壁的刘教官也这么认为，因为他走了过来。  
  
“小张同学，你这怎么回事啊，教不好了？”刘教官开口，瞬间苏倒一众少女，在炎炎夏日，这清爽的少年感十足的嗓音简直是消暑利器。  
  
果不其然女孩们又开始了新一轮的窃窃私语，脸上都难掩激动神色。牙巴哩，大家都是同一种人吗。  
  
“什么啊，我本来就没必须教她们好吧。”张若昀那本就温柔的声音此时是更加软糯，跟撒娇根本无区别。  
  
“那我勉为其难地帮帮你怎么样？”刘教官笑嘻嘻地看着张若昀，手还捏在张若昀肩膀上。  
  
“切，你来呗。”张若昀有些恼怒地甩开了刘教官的手，然后站到一边把刘教官请到中间，“同学们，让隔壁专业的刘教官来一个好不好？”  
  
“好！”大家开心答应，但是就在这一刻，我看见了隔壁小红连队的女生们羡慕的眼神。  
  
有种莫名其妙的力量促使我喊出了声，喊完之后我真的不知道我接下来的日子会不会好过——  
  
“教擒拿吧！我们女生得防身！”  
  
鸦雀无声了那么一秒钟，然后就响起了此起彼伏的支持声，女孩们好像真的都很好学一样，请求表演双人擒拿术。  
  
“好吧，既然大家都这么想学，若昀，怎么样？”刘教官笑弯了眼睛，小虎牙都暴露在空气中。  
  
“……行吧，轻点啊。”张若昀脸红了红，不情愿地把手伸了出去。  
  
然后刘教官就握住张若昀那小莲藕般的手腕，迅速操作了一翻，将张若昀手背到背后，于是张若昀整个人不得不挺着胸被抱到刘教官怀里。  
  
“小刘！你干什么！”张若昀急得喊出了声，红了透的脸颊和眼眶让他像只受了欺负的小动物。  
  
可是刘昊然并没有放手，还变本加厉的把张若昀的手又向上提了提，然后张若昀被痛得喘了两声。  
  
阿这，是在doi吧。原谅我脑补的太多，可是这怎么看都像是家养水灵大白菜被拱现场，呃……并不是说刘教官是那啥。  
  
等到女孩们的惊呼终于忍不住了的时候刘教官才松了手，然后还心疼地给张若昀揉了揉，又引起了女孩们第二波叫喊，包括刘教官他自己的连队。  
  
张若昀气呼呼脸红红地赶走了刘教官，于是刘教官就灰溜溜回去了，想必也是接受了一番他的连队女孩的质问，因为他很快就叫小红她们继续训练了。  
  
然而我们的张教官被他的小刘擒拿了一下过后就有些处于“应激状态”，气鼓鼓地盘腿坐在地上让我们自生自灭，任谁跟他聊天都不搭理。  
  
晚上，我和小红小绿又一起去食堂吃饭，我和小红绘声绘色地向小绿描述了今天刘教官和张教官的故事，三人没有不为之动容的，主要表现为互相忍不住地拍大腿。  
  
小绿对我们的生活环境十分向往，声泪俱下道：“我们李现教官他虽然又高又帅，但是他实在太严了，还好我是唯一的女生，否则我一定见不到明天的太阳，暗恋他的男同学都已经哭了呜呜呜，都说他是个死直男。”  
  
“真的吗？”小红发出了疑惑的声音，“我们刘教官一开始也很严很直男诶，不过自从他和张若昀互动了以后就一直傻笑了。”  
  
“但愿如此吧，希望张若昀有魔力，可以把他变得温柔一些吧。”小绿双手合十，显然实在许愿。  
  
可能我们三个确实有些莫名其妙的缘分吧，这不，第二天小绿他们的射击连居然也在我和小红身边集合了。  
  
造化弄人，情景重现，我又抻着脖子去看隔壁小绿她的李教官。确实，隔壁一片黑压压的男生，只有小绿一点绿，他们都齐刷刷地端着模型枪，李教官穿梭在其中监督，是不是还教训一下某些不标准的男生。  
  
不过李教官的颜值确实也很高，他和刘教官是完全不一样的，李教官长得……很硬气？英气十足，而且身材很好，肉眼可见的紧实腱子肉。不过还是比张若昀高罢了。  
  
我又转头去看张若昀，结果发现他又在盯着李教官。  
  
？？？  
  
不是吧阿sir是我想的那样吗？不会吧不会吧不会吧，这么刺激吗？  
  
于是我又凑到张若昀身边怼他的胳膊，这次他显然有些不耐烦了，皱着眉头跟我回话。  
  
“张教官，你也会开枪吗？”  
  
“……会。”  
  
“那你能……”  
  
“我不会给你们演示的不要想了。”张若昀十分云淡风轻回答，仿佛不是昨天那个被人“侮辱”了的小男生。  
  
okok，我也不会自讨没趣，于是我默默坐了回去，抱着手臂看隔壁小绿练习。不得不说，枪是每个男孩最向往的东西，其实女孩也不例外，我看着他们穿着那种带着护膝护肘的迷彩服心里一阵悸动，恨不得立马魂穿小绿。  
  
李教官穿得更为正规，脚上穿着一双黑色皮靴，身上还有黑色的武装带，整个人飒极了，然后，他举起了枪，我不懂是什么枪啦，总之是步枪，他把头歪向一边紧靠着枪身，眯起一只眼睛瞄准，嘴角勾起一丝笑容。  
  
啊，难道这就是心动的感觉？要是被他这么指着任谁都要双腿一软直接跪倒在地喊老公吧。  
  
这世界上的巧合已经不能更多了，我正幻想着李教官向我走来，他就真的保持着瞄准的持枪姿势缓缓朝我们这边走来，准确来说是朝张若昀走过去，嘴边的笑容好像也变成了挑逗的轻佻笑容。  
  
张若昀坐在地上，他没戴帽子，头发软软的随风飘荡，他静静看着李教官朝他走过来，等到两人只有两米距离的时候，张若昀伸出手比成一个手枪的样子，然后假装开了一枪，嘴里还发出“叭”的一声。  
  
然后，李教官他就中枪了，身子一僵，手里的枪一甩，整个人十分做作地摔倒在张若昀面前。张若昀咯咯直笑，他捂着肚子伸手去扶李教官，伸出去的几根手指被李教官笑着一把抓住揉了两下。  
  
这是直男？我不禁怀疑小绿说话的真实性，这分明比刘教官还会撩好吧。  
  
“你太蠢了吧。”  
  
“我看你傻兮兮坐在这比我还蠢才来逗逗你的。”  
  
“得了吧。”  
  
“笑了？”  
  
“因为你像个智障儿童。”  
  
谈恋爱的人真的都智商为零？你们信不信我不管，反正我信了。  
  
总之我看见射击连之中几个男生好像流下了伤心的泪水，还看到了小绿那张和我一样强忍笑意的大红脸蛋子。  
  
不过我们没看到的是隔壁刘教官顿住的脚步和僵住的笑容。  
  
所以小红她们下午莫名其妙训练时间翻倍，而且刘教官很凶，脸很臭。  
  
“呜呜呜呜，为什么，为什么他说黑脸就黑脸呜呜呜，明明上午还是个人畜无害小柴犬的呜呜呜……”小红拿出红花油，在她因加强度训练而扭伤的脚踝上涂涂抹抹。  
  
我和小绿表示同情，不过小绿显然气色很好，因为下午他们连队训练的很轻松，李教官的笑容还格外的多。  
  
“害，我们连队那几个暗恋李教官的男生都纷纷表示失恋了，小张教官果真第一蛊人毒物。”小绿若有所思，拍了拍我的肩。  
  
“确实。”  
  
“确实。”  
  
  
  
人人都有发生意外的时刻，这不，我身上的马上就来了，由于晚上吃了太多的乱七八糟食物，我光荣的，拉肚子了。  
  
从五点到现在还没到九点，我就已经拉了七回了，身子实在挺不住了，于是我打算去找张若昀请假明天不参训。  
  
小红脚扭了，于是我找小绿一起去，教官他们住得不太远，离我们的宿舍楼也就100米。  
  
张若昀住在一楼，我和小绿刚踏进楼内，小绿就突然也内急，说要去解大手，无奈，我还把我自带的以防万一的纸巾给了小绿。  
  
我一个人走到张若昀的门前，发现门并没有关好，有一个小小的漏光的缝隙，出于好奇，我没有先推门，而是先从门缝往里看。  
  
我发誓，这是我人生第一次偷看别人房间，可是一上来就给我整个这么大的场面真的合适吗？  
  
张若昀赤裸裸的被李现和刘昊然夹在中间，他们三个正在做爱。  
  
我忍住了想要大声尖叫的欲望，冷静下来，告诉自己遇到这种事情不要慌，然后继续扒着门缝偷看。  
  
我知道我很无耻，所以小朋友们不要向我学习哦，遇到这种事一定要快跑！  
  
张若昀没穿一件衣服背对着李现被抱在怀里，两个乳头还被李现揪在手中，已经变得红艳艳的了。他两条大腿环在刘昊然的腰上，刘昊然的手握住他的阴茎不断撸动，下身在张若昀湿润的入口处戳刺但就是不插进去。  
  
“若昀哥，你知道吗，我今天很生气。”刘昊然俯身舔了一口张若昀的脸颊，又在他耳边吹了一股热气。  
  
张若昀被热流烫得一缩脖子，然后支支吾吾道：“昊然……我错了，我再也不忽视你了……”  
  
“那若昀要怎么补偿弟弟？”刘昊然又笑了起来，不过并不是单纯的傻笑，是可以感受到一丝害怕的那种笑容。  
  
“……”张若昀下身被刘昊然时而轻时而重的揉搓却达不到释放的地步，于是他沉默着忍受刘昊然的亵玩和李现在胸前作乱揉捏不停地的手指。  
  
“怎么补偿弟弟？”刘昊然又问了一遍，这次他叼住了张若昀的小小喉结放在虎牙边慢慢的磨。  
  
“唔……让弟弟……插进去……”张若昀被迫扬起了头，正好将柔软唇瓣送到李现嘴边。于是李现伸出舌头将那不断喘息的双唇仔细舔舐描摹了一遍，然后趁着张若昀失神的瞬间猛地吮住那果冻般软滑的唇，与张若昀唇舌纠缠，发出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
  
好吧我承认，是我在脸红心跳。  
  
刘昊然却迟迟没有动作，他抬眼看张若昀被李现吻得七荤八素的样子有些生气，于是他放开了张若昀脆弱的发红脖颈，转而用力地撸动张若昀那蓄势待发的阴茎。  
  
很快张若昀便受不住得哼出了声，阴茎在刘昊然手中一跳一跳的，刘昊然知道张若昀要射了，于是坏心眼地用大拇指堵住了马眼，将快感生生阻断在张若昀面前。  
  
“啊！”张若昀从李现的禁锢中挣扎出来一瞬间就又被李现按着胸部搂了回去，他难耐地夹起双腿磨蹭刘昊然身体，又被李现抓住两条腿抬起来，小孩把尿似的冲刘昊然打开了身体。  
  
“不要……不要这样……”张若昀立马开始大力挣扎起来，他伸手去遮自己的小穴，却被刘昊然无情地抓住手腕固定在一边。  
  
一览无余的下身风光展示在刘昊然眼前，我才注意到，张若昀的下身除了男性的那一套器官，中间居然还长了个女人才有的阴道。  
  
这简直太魔幻了，我用力地掐了一把我的脸肉，确定不是在做梦。  
  
张若昀的两瓣外阴唇正向两边大开着，里面的深粉色小花瓣还紧紧关闭着，只不过流出了一点点透明的液体而已，下方的嫩红肛口同样紧紧闭合着，形状色泽都极好。  
  
这就是传说中的天赋异禀？我双手下意识伸到胯前撸动，才发现我根本没长那玩意儿。  
  
“你要用哪个洞补偿昊然弟弟？”李现舔吻着张若昀的耳廓，低沉的声音在张若昀耳边环绕，他几乎整个人都要酥麻在李现怀里。  
  
“上……上面那个……”张若昀下意识回答，整个人晕乎乎像片云朵。  
  
“谢谢若昀哥啦，那我开动咯。”刘昊然的手指在张若昀花穴处上下按压滑动，略微带些薄茧的手指蹭过阴蒂是张若昀就猛地激灵，胸前两只小玉兔在李现手中跳动几下。  
  
被肏熟了的身子很敏感，很快那贪吃小口便流出更多液体，花瓣也缓缓打开，露出幽深嫣红的穴肉来。  
  
刘昊然将两根手指插入其中，拇指还压在阴蒂上不断磨蹭揉弄，花穴便一阵阵痉挛收缩，将刘昊然的手指紧紧吸住，见状刘昊然又塞入一根手指，三根手指在湿滑甬道内顺利进出，手指时而弯曲时而骚刮甬道，配合着拇指按压小豆，张若昀很快就潮吹了，潮吹液一股股射了出来，打湿了床单，溅到了刘昊然的腿上，小腹上，有的喷的高的还射到了刘昊然的下巴上。  
  
可是刘昊然并没有停下手指动作，继续在张若昀体内抠挖，汩汩液体顺着流到菊口处，将那处也染的湿漉漉的，好像也自行分泌了液体一样。  
  
“唔唔唔……”张若昀难受地在李现怀中扭动，可是李现将他两条腿打的更开，下身火热硬挺的一根直直地戳在张若昀股缝中。  
  
于是李现也不再忍耐，他的手划过张若昀圆润挺翘的屁股，将手摸上肛口，然后围着那处打转，在张若昀哭着拒绝的声音中轻松插进了一根手指。  
  
“补偿昊然弟弟就不管李现弟弟了？”李现声音带上了些委屈，张若昀便又有些心软。  
  
“不是……但是太多了……”确实，刘昊然的四根手指在花穴中旋转抠挖，将花穴肏得汁水淋漓，李现的手指只和刘昊然的隔了薄薄一层互相摩擦着，着实快感有些太过了。  
  
“可是这儿不是很想要嘛。”李现将两根手指插入后穴中扩张，轻松就将后穴撑了开来，带出了些粘稠液体。  
  
“不是……”张若昀嘴上说着不要，可是下身却诚实地反应着，贪吃的吞吃着体内的六根手指。  
  
刘昊然还是有些不爽地，他抽出湿漉漉的手指，将液体全部蹭在张若昀的乳头上，然后抓住张若昀腰就挺进了花穴。  
  
“咿啊……昊然……昊然……”张若昀被填满的那一瞬间就射了出来，白浊射在了他的胸前和脸上，好不淫荡。  
  
花穴软肉服帖的裹住刘昊然的粗大，有规律的卖力吮吸着，刘昊然的阴毛磨蹭着阴蒂，让张若昀又是爽得潮吹一次，只不过液体全被刘昊然的阴茎堵住了。  
  
刘昊然那根很粗长，死死顶着张若昀的宫口，脆弱的宫口被顶撞着，张若昀生出了点要被肏到胃里的错觉。  
  
这边李现的手指绕着前列腺打转，惹得张若昀不住挺腰撞上刘昊然的胯骨发出啪啪声响。  
  
猛然按上那一点张若昀就嘶哑着嗓音高潮了，后穴肠肉绞紧了不断痉挛，可却没有东西填满。  
  
“啊啊……痒……”张若昀意识早就飘到九霄云外，整个人沉浸在欲望里。  
  
于是李现便将火热的阴茎挤进了不断张合的后穴中，身下两处洞口全被填满的感觉让张若昀感到莫大的满足，他舒爽地长长呻吟了一声然后绷紧了全身肌肉。  
  
李现龟头精准顶在前列腺上，只轻轻动一动张若昀便又要射了，好在刘昊然眼疾手快堵住了马眼，否则张若昀身体一定吃不消。  
  
“让我射……”张若昀仰着头，他全身早就泛着暧昧的情欲桃红，就像是一个饱满多汁的水蜜桃。  
  
李现一下下在身后重顶着张若昀，将张若昀撞得一颠一颠的，也同时方便了刘昊然的进出。很快，李现便进入了一个更深的地方，顶部好像有一个小嘴吮吸着李现的龟头，过电般的快感游走在下身，李现险些先射了出来。  
  
“若昀……我肏到你的二道口了，爽不爽？”李现咬着张若昀的耳朵，眼睛却看着刘昊然。  
  
“爽……”  
  
刘昊然看见李现挑衅的眼神十分不爽，一个挺身便凿开了紧闭的宫口顶进了张若昀的子宫，张若昀颤抖了一下便又被拽入欲海中沉沦。  
  
子宫内温度很高，也像是另一张小嘴吮吸着刘昊然的阴茎，刘昊然抽插几下后喘了口粗气，说：“我在你的子宫里，若昀，给我生个孩子吧。”  
  
“啊……给昊然……生孩子……”  
  
“那我呢？不给我生孩子吗？”李现立马拉下脸来，死命地顶着张若昀体内要命的那一点。  
  
“啊啊啊……生，给李现也生……”  
  
“那昊然弟弟呢？”  
  
“那李现弟弟呢？”  
  
……  
  
“干嘛呢？请完假了吗？”小绿猛地拍了把我的肩膀，我吓得魂飞魄散，脸上的红晕几乎变得惨白。  
  
“咋咧？脸怎么又白又红的？”  
  
“……快走吧！”  
  
“不请假了？”  
  
“我好了，我又可以了。”  
  
-end-  



End file.
